Electronic components are increasingly being incorporated into printed articles, such as books, posters and greeting cards, to allow printed articles to become more interactive. Examples of interactive printed articles are described in GB 2 464 537 A, WO 2004 077286 A, WO 2007 035115 A and DE 1993 4312672 A.